fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Adjunction
Prologue thumb|300px|right Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) arrives from a pharmacy, coming back with her pregnancy test results; pregnant. Telling Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon), she begins to cry, while Naruto simply puts her head beside his chest, and begins to stroke her hair. Its late at night, and the two are tired. In order to cheer herself up, Hinata decides to spend the night with Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) and Karin (CastleFalcon) decide to spend the night with eachother aswell, as to which Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) and Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) go into their dorms, leaving Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) and Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) behind, though not without a kiss. As for Gaara (CastleFalcon), he stands before a girl named Matsuri (CastleFalcon). Chapter 6 Gaara simply stares into her brown eyes, as she retaliates by starring into his flush-blue eyes aswell. The two finally regain a sense of reality after about 2 minutes or so, and in doing so, small lines of blush would acustom themselves beside eachother right above of their cheek bones. Matsuri, who is holding a brown paper bag full of groceries would lightly smile, warmly asking Gaara, "Hey, do you want a loaf of bread?". Just because he had a sudden crush on her, he takes it while lightly smiling aswell. Matsuri would continue her statement, "So, I saw you walking on Ichigo-san's campus grounds...I hope you go there...oops, I mean I go there, do you?" Gaara would lightly close his eyes, still smiling, "I do acually...". Matsuri's eyes would open up with enlightment, her smile getting bigger. She would rushingly get closer to Gaara, to which he gets even more nervous, only to hear the words, "Which dorm do you live in?". Gaara would excitingly answer, "Dorm 204. Anyways, I'm sorry, can I have your phone number? I'm in quite a hurry!". As Matsuri nods her head in aproval, the two smile as they exchange phone numbers. Gaara finally arrives in campus, and quietly enters his dorm to which he excitingly and yet silently enters his room; no one is disturbed. The moment he changes into his pajamas, he takes his phone and begins texting Matsuri. Many texts involve questions like "Wut is ur fav color" or "Do u lik sprite or coke?". Apparently Gaara and Matsuri have a lot in common. They texted more, and even more after that. Soon, Gaara's 7 o'clock alarm rings; Gaara is not tired, as a result of all the excitement. The innmates go over to their mailboxes, grabbing any special or junk mail from the school or family. Appearently, those who attended Konoha High School were sent adjunction letters; letters which gave the people a special task of assisting an instructor on their lessons. This will look extremley well on their records. Naruto gets Jiraiya (CastleFalcon), the school's counciler, due to his ambitious attitude. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura get the medical instructor, Tsunade (CastleFalcon), due to their high intellects and memories. Sasuke gets Orochimaru & Kabuto (CastleFalcon), due to his high sience scores in Kakashi Hatake (CastleFalcon)'s class. Matsuri and Gaara are suprisingly placed together, with the music teacher, due to their great singing voices; Gaara's low pitch and Matsuri's high pitch make a wonderful sound when harmonizing together on stage. Kiba is placed with Sai (CastleFalcon), where they help out the art instructor. However, since Yamato (CastleFalcon) was moved to student dean upon Kakashi's arrival (Kakashi replaces him as the art teacher, due to being better), Sai goes with him, and Kiba stays behind with Kakashi. Everyone is okay with their jobs, except for Sakura, since Ino has her boyfriend with her durring adjunction, and she doesn't.